


Sweet Spots

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean riding Cas, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Castiel, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean and Cas are finally together. However, Dean still hasn't fully given himself to Cas. He's still doing his signature Winchester thing and keeping Cas at an emotional standstill in bed. That is until Cas decided enough and shows his human how much he knows his body. He put him back together right? ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt from Instagram where Cas knows Dean's 'off' button because he rebuild him from hell and purposely put it there. Thus this fic of shameless smut and adoration was born! Enjoy!

            It had taken Dean damn near close to 9 years to admit his feelings. And it had been in that signature gruff manner that was Dean Winchester. Cas had reacted in a way Dean could never have guessed, nerdy guy in the trench coat seemed to just be a guise. An adorable and effective guise. Because as soon as Dean uttered the words that he’d ‘wanted Cas forever’, the angel had him pinned to the nearest wall and kissing him into oblivion. They had officially gone to bed together, it quickly evolved from heavy kissing and petting. Every encounter they had, still hiding it dumbly from Sam, Dean felt as if Cas was using mojo. Trying to push him to the edge of sexual madness where his control would falter. It took everything in his power not to groan or moan shamelessly like some cheap whore. His trick, like always, was to flip the tables, and he was good at it too. Usually didn’t take long to have Cas forgetting his name and any commanding nature he possessed aptly melted.

 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cas was growing increasingly frustrated with Dean’s unwillingness to let go and truly enjoy himself in bed. Any time he ever got Dean close to giving in, with that beautiful mouth he had Cas derailed and no longer thinking about the belt.

            Cas was no idiot, he had put the man back together with his own two hands, he knew every tic, every twitch, and slowly but surely he was remembering Dean’s hot buttons. The thing was Dean would pull away when it seemed like he was enjoying himself too much, he’d usually flip Cas over and deliver an onslaught of kisses, as if to deter Cas from worshipping him like he wished to do. He wasn’t sure if it was simply the result of toxic masculinity learned at a very young age, or if Dean was truly afraid to bare himself completely. However, Cas would not be swayed. Not again, he planned this for their next sexual encounter.

            They returned from a hunt, a particularly long boring one that didn’t result in either of his humans getting hurt. Given that it was indeed boring Dean had made it a point to flirt and tease with Cas the entirety of the case. He kept it up all the way back to the bunker, it was a long drive, a long sexually frustrating drive. Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat allowing Dean to continue to taunt Cas who sat at his side. Grazing fingers along his neck, or squeezing his thighs just to get a yelp.

            Suffice it to say by the time they made it to the bunker Cas was dragging Dean by one hand to their bedroom after Sam stumbled to his own room.

            “Someone’s eager tonight,” he began with a signature smirk, but Cas silenced him with his mouth, taking firm hold of both wrists and pinning them above the hunter’s head. Their kisses were fast and frantic, most definitely the result of too much time on the road, and not enough alone time. Cas separated them only long enough to remove Dean’s flannel and t-shirt, all the smugness from the day was melted aptly away as Cas pulled him away from the wall and pressed him firmly to the bed. As quickly as he’d done anything he got Dean down to his boxers.

            “Whoa, whoa cowboy slow down, haven’t gotten to you yet,” Dean huffed, balancing up on his elbows and moving towards Cas reaching for his belt, already trying to act as though he weren’t breathless.

            With a flick of his grace Dean was falling backwards, like before his wrists pinned above his head, “No, that is not how this will go tonight,” Cas tugged away his trench coat quickly, and shed the rest of his clothes.

            “You’re killing me here Cas! I like undressing you, what’s this? Didn’t know you were kinky,” he waggled his eyebrows, tugging uselessly on his hands.

            Carefully and deliberately, one knee at a time Cas crawled over his human, boxing his arms around his head to make sure he had his full attention, “After all this time, you still hide from me. That ends tonight.”

            Dean opened his mouth to protest, but then Cas was breaching his mouth swallowing up any joking protests, all lust and want and need hidden behind a one liner. He kissed Dean slowly, his tongue brushing the roof of Dean’s mouth. Dean went limp below him, Cas hoped that he would indeed keep his protests to himself, he moved away from spit slicked lips and began a teasing trail with his tongue down the center of his chest. Down his sternum, his destination the soft, plumpness of his belly, he swirled his tongue around his navel, “I have always admired, no, adored your soul. But your body, it’s beautiful, every glorious inch.” he punctuated each word with a kiss.

            “Cas,” Dean started, “Stop it, don’t start with all that crap, ungrace tie my hands.”

            “No, not until my point is made,” Cas murmured against his tepid flesh, he kissed upwards to the planes of his chest, circling one nipple with his tongue, “I would not be against gagging you if need be.” he took note that Dean gulped hard, he could hear the action when Cas continued to paint his chest with his tongue, “You think that I do not notice that you resist me? Still?”

            Dean swallowed roughly once more, “I don’t need you to praise me. Not a fuckin’ girl.”

            Cas frowned at that, “I believe it is a must. And I will take you apart tonight. I want to hear you moaning and breathless.” he ran both hands up Dean’s sides, cradling his face in both palms.

            “Pretty smug there tough guy,” Dean tried to hide a tremble and failed.

            “I needn’t be smug,” Cas stated very matter of factly, dotting kisses along his right cheek, making a trail to one tender earlobe, he sucked it between his teeth and finally Dean gave the tiniest form of a gasp. Cas snuck one hand down, grazing his stomach with the tips of his fingers before palming his erection through his boxers, “I put you back together Dean Winchester and I know each and every spot to make you go mad, you would never need to tell me.”

            He could hear Dean’s breathing picking up and a quip dancing on his lips, “Cas I appreciate your confidence…but you’re as virginal as they…” his words were cut in half when Cas made it to the space between Dean’s collarbone and neck, about a half inch up where the thinnest patch of flesh on his throat was, the most vulnerable, his pulse thumping hard beneath his lips. He dabbed the spot with his tongue, just enough to leave it damp and then with deliberation blew a soft puff of air. He had not been wrong, every inch of Dean erupted in goosebumps and a subtle tremble.

            Cas tenderly bit that spot, before he began to suckle. He was almost knocked off his game when Dean made a sound Cas had never heard before. It was a high-pitched whine and seemingly against his will he was baring his throat even further. Cas moved away, only for a moment to kiss Dean on the lips, “That is what I want to hear.”

            Dean’s eyes were lust blown, “The fuck…”

            Cas returned to his throat, no doubt there would be a beautiful purple bloom left in his wake. He didn’t even bother peeling away Dean’s boxers, simply mojoed them away and took Dean in his hand. To say Dean yelped was an understatement with the sudden cool air to his cock, he bucked into Cas’ hand as he circled the head of his with one sure thumb, every now and then teasing over the slit as it wept pearls of precome. He twisted his hand in a way he knew would indeed have Dean begging.

            “I should punish you for making me wait so long to do this,” Cas said between kisses, returning to the sensitive are of his throat. Dean whined pitifully at that statement, “But I blame it on your self-doubt, on the belief that you think you don’t deserve this. But you do beloved. You deserve every tender touch, every stroke that will have you fall apart beneath me.”

            That statement has him whimpering, deep and low. Cas continued to work him below the waist and he took a moment to admire his work so far. Dean’s head was thrown back, his hands clenched into fists, fingers twitching and no longer fighting the hold Cas had on him.

            “You are beautiful,” Cas said again, staying latched to his neck, running his tongue over and over, with each careful nip he was awarded with a brand new sound. Dean was truly panting now, fucking into Cas’ fist with fervor.

            “Cas, please, fuck, fuck!” Dean groaned loudly, the vibration of it rattling his chest, “Please let go of my hands!”

            He nipped that place with a little more roughness and the hunter went completely limp, with a higher pitched tone that Cas wasn’t sure even existed. However, he complied, Dean’s arms were locked around him in an instant. The bottle green eyes he adored were nearly eaten up completely by his pupils. Cas only loosened his hold long enough to retrieve lube. Still expertly assaulting his throat with teeth and tongue, he reached around to the plump backside of his hunter circled his rim.

            To say he’d driven Dean to a point of wordless madness was an understatement, there were no more words only soft mewls and whimpers. At this point Cas was so turned on he was in pain, this felt as though they were joining together for the first time and it fueled lust through his bloodstream.

            He was two fingers in, searching for that hot spot, knowing the man from the inside out he found it in an instant. To his sweet surprise Dean was no longer resisting, every beautiful moan came freely from his lips. And when Cas finally guided his length to Dean’s entrance, Dean had locked his legs at the ankle and Cas drove into him with ease.

            Dean cried out in relief when Cas was fully seated, with each cant of Cas’ hips, in tandem Dean grunted, like perfect symmetry. His tone was getting higher and higher the closer they both climbed to orgasm. Dean relinquished all control, never reaching between them to touch himself, he had finally given over everything to Cas. Cas switched to the other side of his throat, executing the same treatment, once more Dean was throwing back his head with an obscene growl, readily exposing himself.

            “Come for me Dean, let go, let go beloved,” he repeated it like a prayer, then Dean’s whole body was locking up, wetting the space between them in hurried spurts. Cas pumped him of every last drop, his own climax leaving him near blind. The sounds Dean was making was enough to make him lose his own mind.

            Then both angel and human went lax. Cas was careful not to collapse atop him, he pulled out with as much care as he could muster. Abandoning the lust filled kisses, he traded those for fond touches along his cheeks, he kissed his panting mouth.

            Dean’s eyes were closed, his chest heaving, Cas could then see the tears trickling from his green eyes, the side lamp highlighting them like stars splashed against his cheeks, “Dean…”

            He cleared his throat, interrupting the sudden silence, “Damn, sweetheart,” his voice sounded utterly spent and Cas couldn’t help but smile in his subtle way.

            Cas smoothed the sweat damp hair away from his forehead, dropping a kiss there all the while running fingertips up and down one arm. He kissed away each tear.

            “No one’s ever…” he choked, “I mean I’ve never. How’d you do that?”

            Cas was still smiling, he couldn’t help himself as a surge of affection filled his chest, “As I told you. I put you back together and there were certain areas I designed.” he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the bloom on his throat, “I put this here myself.”

            Dean full body shuddered with that statement, “Like I said, never took you for a kinky angel.”

            Cas flicked his fingers and the cooling mess between them was gone, “I don’t believe I heard you complaining. I am well aware that you are a giving lover, but I very much enjoy taking you apart like I just did. I shouldn’t have to restrain you for that to happen.”

            Dean wiped at his eyes, growling at the realization that he’d been crying, “Look at me, crying like a goddamn girl.”

            Cas huffed, shaking his head, he scooped his hands beneath Dean’s shoulder, effectively cradling him, “Why do you deny yourself this kind of affection? Perhaps you would not be so overwhelmed if you allowed it.”

            For a few measured moments Dean was quiet and then he finally made eye contact with the angel, “Cause when you do that you get hurt. I always liked taking care of the other person cause if I kept everything in check, it wouldn’t hurt so much when they left.”

            “Oh Dean,” Cas leaned down, kissing him slow and deep, feeling each and every tremble that leaked its way out of Dean’s bruised soul, “I will not leave you. Ever.”

            “Well, yeah, you better not,” that joking tone returned to cover up the shakiness in his voice, “Cause after that show? I wouldn’t mind doing that more often.”

            Now Cas was truly smiling, “As much as I’m allowed.”

            “Wouldn’t mind trussing you up and doing the same thing. Still haven’t found all your spots and I don’t have the advantage of a ‘put your human back together’ kit.” Dean was smiling as well, tears forgotten, his cheeks flush and pink with post sex bliss.

            “I would not be opposed to that,” he rolled onto his back and gathered Dean to his chest. He searched blinding for the discarded blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, the chilly air of the bunker finally making contact with Dean’s sweat soaked skin. Happily, Dean did not protest any further and Cas could sense sleep starting to edge, he could hear it in Dean’s voice.

            “We’ll have to figure something out cause if you’re gonna wreck me like that it’s only common courtesy for me to do the same.” he slurred, tangling their limbs together and nuzzling against his throat.

            Cas chuckled low and warm, pressing lips to his cooling brow, “Of course beloved. Sleep now.” and because Cas was equally exhausted, as well as sated, he found sleep as well, wrapped up in the warmth of his human.

           


	2. Love To You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean promised he'd repay the favor and he does for our angel <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsa people liked this and it makes me all kinds of happy. So here be your second chapter and WING KINK

Dean reeled for a few days after that night, that was to be expected he supposed. He’d never been that open with someone in bed nor had he ever felt such blatant pleasure. It was insane, he felt like he was being turned inside out in every good way possible. Unlike others he’d slept with Cas was gentle, attentive, his attention fully on making Dean feel good. He was used to the usual wham bam, thank ya ma’am. Cas had, more or less, forced him out of his shell. He’d never been so turned on and exposed in the same breath. That night was replaying in his head and all be damned if he didn’t feel his cheeks filling with heat. Thank you very much Cas, he thought, I’m a fucking lead in a romcom.

            He was bound and determined to give Cas the same treatment, sure, he’d had the angel calling out his name in the cold air of the bunker, but certainly not at his mercy like Cas had done to him. The idea of having Cas trussed up and begging sent trills up and down his spine he didn’t think could exist. He’d never been with anyone that had this effect on him.

            He found himself grinning like an idiot as he weighed the Enochian handcuffs in his hands. He had gone out of his way, at least an hour, to padding them, lining the insides so if Cas did indeed agree to this he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Because these particular cuffs would make Cas closer to human. Dean’s mouth was already watering at the thought.

            It was a helluva wait though because he knew he’d have to do this with Sam out of the bunker. Thankfully it was only two weeks and Sam had a case with Jodi. He set up his bedroom with over a dozen candles, dressing the room in a golden, lilting hue. Enough light though so Dean could eye his prize. Dark room was a no go for sure. He needed to see Cas falling apart at his hands.

            He found Cas in the war room, eyes gliding over a dozen open aged books. Research for Sam no doubt, Cas always liked to be the information bank, he and Sam were the same like that. He sauntered into the room, sipping at his beer, before he came up behind his angel and kissed the back of his neck, “Working on anything good?”

            “Not really,” Cas sighed in obvious frustration, “I’ve talked to Sam and Jodi and we cannot determine on whether the creature killing animals is a vampire or a Chupacabra.”

            Dean chuckled with the clumsy spoken use of the word, “Then why don’t you take a break. I got a surprise for you.” he made it a point to bite Cas’ earlobe earning him a happy moan.

            “A surprise?” Cas replied, eye brow arched in that knee shaking dominant gesture that he executed with ease.

            Dean waggled his eye brows and wiggled his finger in a come-hither motion, “Come on angel.”

            Obviously intrigued Cas followed, and his eyes widened as Dean was stripping as they made it to the bedroom. Unconsciously, Dean wasn’t sure, Cas was mirroring his actions, shedding layer after layer until they were both down to boxers.

            Cas crowded Dean to the wall just outside the bedroom, sucking Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth. Dean stuck both hands beneath Cas’ stark white boxers and cupped his backside, “Would you,” he said between fast and hurried kisses, “Be up for what I was saying the other night?”

            “What’s that?” Cas hummed as Dean licked along the strained muscle of his throat.

            “You lettin’ me tie you up, with these,” he revealed the cuffs, the Enochian prominent and near screaming amongst the silver, “Only if you’re up for it.”

            “I trust you Dean, always,” Cas smiled, “After all, you allowed me such a thing, as you said it’s only courtesy to return the favor.”

            “Oh, baby, let’s do this,” he grinned, kissing the angel like mad once more, his tongue warm and like velvet against his own. He led Cas into the bedroom, it now warmer than the chilly hallway of the bunker due to the candles. With both hands firmly on Cas’ hips he shimmied him backwards until his knees hit the mattress and he was falling backwards, “Scoot up to the frame that’s where I’m locking you in. So these,” he jangled the cuffs, “They do what again? I need to know cause I don’t wanna go and hurt you.”

            Cas’ blue eyes were already lust filled, “Make me more human. I can’t use my ‘mojo’ as you call it and I can’t fly away. I’m…” he hesitated for only a moment, bottom lip caught between his teeth, “I’m at your mercy so to speak.”

            If Dean hadn’t been grinning now, his face was fit to split, “Exactly what I wanna hear. Lay back sweetheart, gonna make this so good for you.” the fact that Cas did as told had Dean already aching in his shorts. He locked the metal around both wrists, effectively tethering him to the bed post, Cas made a rather loud gasp. The candle light flickered as though it might be snuffed and then there was a loud pop!

            “Whoa! The fuck! Cas?! You okay?”

            When the light returned, the wicks of the candles regaining their strength, there Cas was only in boxers and raven colored feathers adorning his back. He was gasping as if he’d run a marathon, “Baby you okay?!”

            “Y-Yes, I did not expect that,” Cas uttered, looking behind himself and then turning his head away.

            Dean crawled up onto the bed, directed Cas’ gaze to his with two fingers, “What’s with the look, goddamn, these are something else.”

            “Dean,” he shook his head, “I never…I never wanted you to see them. They aren’t meant to be…this color. They represent my failures…I-I didn’t mean for you to see.”

            Dean could see a panic attack cresting when he saw one, “Whoa, whoa, sweetheart, stop! They’re gorgeous! Can I touch? I mean, is that okay, it doesn’t hurt right?”

            Cas’ indigo eyes were wide with confusion, not lust, “Why?”

            “Uh, duh, genius, I wanna get in on this,” he ran a careful palm over the top of one wing and then the other, “Wow, they are crazy soft. Is this still okay?”

            The trepidation from before melted away as Cas leaned into the touch, “N-No keep going please, ah, it feels good.”

            Dean’s smugness returned, “I may not have built you up from the ground but I know what turns you on. And this, seems to be a hot button.” he caressed the feathers between his fingers, never pulling, not sure how much he was allowed, “Best thing about this? Sam being gone so I can have you making all kinds of animal noises. And I have a feeling that with this.” he leaned forward and kissed the boniest part of one wing, “I’m gonna have you screaming.” the full body shiver was not unseen, “Wow these are crazy beautiful,” he straddled Cas’ lap, diving in to capture his mouth. All the while he threaded his fingers through the velvet like down feathers.

            “Dean, oh, fuck,” Cas growled, pelvis already canting upwards and Dean could feel his arousal already.

            “That did not take long, but you aint’ getting off that easy angel, you’re getting the same treatment,” he wiggled downwards on the bed and payed careful attention to each nipple, nipping that one freckle he had on the right. He played and toyed and teased until each pebbled nub was pink and perk. From there he made a path of open mouthed kisses, teeth and all down his sternum until he made it to the sharp hip bones he adored, “These bad boys, fuck, get me every time.” he pulled his boxers down just enough to nip at the thinnest part below his hip bones. Cas whined and bucked out of reflex. He left the boxers on, kissing his clothed length, making a point to drag his tongue all the way to his balls. All the while he kept his fingertips caressing the flesh of his hips over and over. His lips made way down to the inside of his thighs. He once more used his teeth, one playful nip and then a second.

            Cas snorted with a barely veiled laugh and snapped, “Don’t!”

            Dean was truly laughing now, “Oh this is gold,” he did it again, holding Cas down by his ankles, “I love that this tickles but you love it anyway,” he dragged his lips along that ticklish trail into the V of his groin. His rough palms cupping the back of his knees had Cas twitching, Cas yelped and threw his head back.

            “Dean I’m warning you, if you dare try…” his ‘warning’ was dissolved when Dean suddenly yanked Cas’ boxers down to his knees and took him in his mouth.

            “D-Dean…ah, fuck…” the handcuffs clanked loudly against the metal frame and if Dean hadn’t had a firm hold on Cas’ hips Dean was sure he would have launched sideways off the bed.

            Dean worked him so close to orgasm, so close he could feel him vibrating with anticipation. So he took that moment to remove his mouth and continue that torturous trail of kisses up and around his hips, not ignoring kissing the insides of his thighs once more with protest.

            “Dean!” Cas growled, “You’re teasing me and I do not…”

            He was once more silenced when Dean plunged both sets of fingertips in the meatiest parts of the wings. Cas damn near launched off the bed, back bowed, spine almost breaking. He worked his fingers like one would a massage, searching for nervy parts. He paid close attention and just when he thought he wouldn’t find it Cas was yelping.

            “There!” he screeched, “Oh, oh there, please!”  
            Dean had found it, the hot spot, finally, it was in the top of his right wing, right where the join bent. He pressed his thumb in once more and Cas was tugging violently on the cuffs, “Dean,” it came out more like a sob.

            Dean reached sideways, getting lube and wetted his hand fully before taking Cas in his hand. Once more Cas made a sob like reaction.

            “Kiss me please,” he cried, his face was flush, damn, all of him was flushed, all the way down his chest.

            “Cas, sweetheart, you’re safe with me,” Dean assured, kissing him with purpose, one hand on his cock the other putting pressure on that hot spot on his right wing, “I’m gonna ride you, how’s that sound cowboy?”

            An exhale seemingly punched out of Cas’ lungs, eyes wet and pleading, “Yes please!”

            “Fun fact,” Dean grinned, leaning forward and licking the pulse point of Cas’ throat, “I wore a plug, all day, so I would be ready for you. Didn’t want any of that prep crap. This is about you.”

            Cas’ eyes were wide and the clink of the handcuffs were testament that he wanted to wrap his arms around his lover, “Y-You didn’t need to do that I…”

            Dean once more silenced him with another bruising kiss, lining Cas up and plunging down along his length. Cas called out, high pitched and wonting, “Dean!”

            “All for you sweetheart, all for you,” he rocked his hips, one palm against the wall for leverage the other punishing that sweet spot on Cas’ wings. And Cas was keening, completely wild and losing it. Everything Dean wanted.

            “I love you Dean I love you so much!” Cas screeched, pulling frantically at his restraints.

            “Love you too angel,” he panted, nailing his prostate with every thrust and trying not to fall forward with the onslaught of emotions and sensations.

            Their climaxes were in unison and Cas’ wings wrapped around Dean pulling them flush together. In fact Dean was shocked at how strong those wings were. But then they were falling limp and heavy onto the bed. Both breathing out of control.

            “Did I break you?” Dean chuckled, guiding Cas out of his entrance with a grunt. He leaned sideways and retrieved the keys to the handcuffs and freed his angel.

            Cas was completely limp, and much like Dean had been, his eyes were wet, “That was amazing. A-And you said it…”

            “What?” Dean’s brow furrowed, “Oh, well yeah, I do…love you I mean. How could I not?”

            Dean tried not to frown when Cas straight up sobbed, he pulled his angel close, “Can you, ya know?” he swiveled his hand in the air. Cas got it and cleaned them up.  
            “Sorry…” Cas choked, tears clotting his voice.  
            “Don’t be sorry,” Dean sighed, threading his fingers gently through the feathers, his wings gathered around them both, “You keep saying that I’m holding back. Well, sweetheart, I’d say you’re holding back too. This was a big step. God fucking damn you’re beautiful.”

            Cas chuckled, low and wet, “Thank you.”

            “How about some sleep? Huh? I know you can do it.” Dean kissed his forehead and then both cheeks, “You need a rest after that I think.”

            “I do,” Cas sighed, “Just keep holding me.”

            “Always sweetheart, always,” Dean exhaled softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> Prettttttty please review and I might very well add a chapter where Dean is true to his word ;)


End file.
